A requirement has existed for many years for a fast-setting high temperature coating with protective qualities in reducing abrasion, water damage, heat degradation, corrosion resistance, smoke, toxic fumes and fuel contribution when exposed to fire. Such a coating can only be made with mostly inorganic materials.
Extensive tests have been completed upon this inventor's cementitious coatings: i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,804, a portland cement or calcium aluminate cement base was found acceptable in high temperature exposure. However, time required to cure made it less practical for application in temperatures below 40.degree. F. This application being presented has been tested and overcomes these problems.
As has been evidenced in several recent hotel fires, the organic paints have been a major cause of flame spread and noxious smoke fumes. Of these "fire resistant" organic paints in use, description indicates them to be self extinguishing. Actual experience though shows they will burn as long as flame exists and damage complete.
Fire proofing is a term used for materials applied to steel or other substrates for insulation and building codes require a period of time to keep the substrate from reaching 1000.degree. F. from a fire. A fireproof coating is one that will not burn at any temperature, it will not smoke or contribute to flame spread. However, it is not insulative and has practically no value in reducing temperatures. When this fireproof coating is applied over a fireproofing material there is an advantage. This coating acts as a sealer and reduces flame penetration and water damage.
The automotive and marine industry have a severe corrosion problem and part of the problem is caused by heat, abrasion and salt. Highway bridges supported by steel are in serious trouble from salt spread on the road in icy conditions. A good coating that will reduce the problems is an obvious requirement, particularly if this coating can be applied in temperatures below 40.degree. F. and be usable under one hour. This could include pavement stripping on highways where other coatings have failures in cold weather. The aqueous solution can be heated for even faster curing.